Siempre Juntos
by Alanacullen
Summary: Ha llegado la hora de que los Cullen's se enteren de que fue lo que Alice le mostró a Aro en su visión, como reaccionaran ante tal revelación? J/A, R/E. E/C (aviso)Spoiler de Amanecer II


Aviso: Spoiler de Amanecer Part II

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

Días después de la No Batalla con los Vulturis, en la casa Cullen se respiraba un aire de Tranquilidad y alivio. Los vampiros amigos se habían comenzado a ir de a poco, prometiendo un nuevo encuentro en algún momento de su eternidad en circunstancias menos amenazantes. Ahora la familia se limitaría a disfrutarse y olvidarse de los problemas por lo que esperaban fuera mucho tiempo… esa noche cada quien estaba entretenido en diferentes actividades. Emmett miraba un juego de Futbol mientras lanzaba una pelota anti-estrés hacia arriba (según el estaba sufriendo de estrés Post-no-Batalla), Rosalie se encontraba en el Piano, tocando las teclas al azar buscando cual iba mejor con la anterior, Edward y Bella se habían ido a su cabaña lo que significaba que Renesmee tampoco estaba en casa así que tenia unas horas libres de su papel de tía favorita. Jasper le leía a Alice en el sofá junto a Emmett mientras ella lo miraba encandilada. Emm aparto la vista de la Tv al finalizar el primer tiempo, miro a Alice cerca y no se contuvo en preguntar aquello que lo traía inquieto…

**-Hey Alice, si nos dirás que fue lo que le mostraste a Aro?-**trato que su voz sonara normal y relajada aunque en su interior el grandote temía lo que ella pudiera contestar. Alice se tenso en el sofá y se aferro al brazo de Jasper

**-S-solo lo que pasaría si continuaba con su decisión.-** respondió con voz que advertía no querer entrar en detalles…El rostro de Emmett paso de tranquilo a serio

**-Acaso alguno de nosotros….-** susurro, dejando a medias las palabras, busco a Rose con la mirada quien imito su acción al escuchar la pregunta, aun sus dedos bailaban por las teclas yendo de agudas a graves. Alice trago audiblemente y miro a Jasper a los ojos con nostalgia, el sintió enseguida el miedo y la ansiedad que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer y la abrazo fuertemente, besando su frente, afirmando en silencio que todo estaba bien, que el estaba allí con ella….

**-Quienes?-** Carlisle apareció por las escaleras, uniéndose a las preguntas. Alice resoplo…¿_Dónde rayos estaba Edward cuando mas lo necesitaba_?, estaba empezando a creer que darles una casa para ellos solos había sido una mala idea. Si el estuviera allí podría responderles aquella pregunta que traía la imagen de su marido y padre siendo desmembrados e incinerados delante de sus ojos. Se acurruco mas a su amado buscando valor…

**-Seth…Leah**- cerro los ojos- **Jasper-** su voz se quebró inevitablemente- **y tu…-** alzo el rostro para mirar a Carlisle, el sonido del piano se detuvo y también una respiración innecesaria en la planta alta. Todo el salón quedo en silencio. Rosalie en un parpadeo estuvo junto a Emmett abrazándolo fuertemente. Jasper tomo a su esposa del rostro mirando directamente a aquellos ojos dorados que se habían tornado apagados y tristes…

-**Jamás me iré de tu lado**- le dijo

**-Lo se…**- contesto ella besando su mejilla. Carlisle miro a su familia, en los últimos años habían enfrentado Peleas con neófitos, ataques de lobos, persecuciones por rastreadores, ataques de los vulturis… en todas, la muerte había estado presente teniendo suerte al salir ilesos, esta vez hubiese sido algo inevitable si Aro no hubiera desistido de la batalla. Intentaba no pensar en la familia si alguno de sus miembros llegase a faltar, los Cullen no serian los Cullen sin la dulzura de su Esme, sin las Bromas de Emmett, la hiperactividad de Alice, La Paz de Jasper, El Carácter de Rosalie, La paciencia de Edward, la humanidad de Bella o la Esperanza de Renesmee. Definitivamente no imaginaba una eternidad sin alguno de ellos. Volvió a mirar a los chicos, sus hijos…Rose y Emmett habían comenzado con una sesión de besos mientras que Alice y Jasper tenían una de sus conversaciones con miradas… sonrió, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación…

ESME POV

Petrificada, así había quedado en el balcón de la habitación al escuchar aquellos nombres en la lista de perdidas. Intente por todos los medios no oír la respuesta a aquella pregunta pero mi oído vampírico no ayudo. ¿Qué ganaban con saberlo? Era la única en querer borrar aquel día que pudo llegar a ser horrible?. El escuchar el nombre de Carlisle…mi Carlisle en esa lista trajo a mi cabeza mil y un formas de cómo debió haber sido aquella matanza. Trate de sacudir las aterradoras imágenes. A veces había deseado tener un poder especial, como el de Edward o Alice, hoy agradecía que no fuera así, no creo haber podido soportar ver a mi familia ser destruida ante mis ojos…Una eternidad sin ellos seria posible de llevar? Podría soportar un "Para Siempre" sin Carlisle? Conociéndolo, el querría que continuara mi eternidad pero como hacerlo sin la persona que daba luz a mis días?... Recuerdos fueron llenando mi mente… La primera vez que lo vi aun siendo humana, despertar luego del infierno de la transformación y encontrarme con sus ojos cálidos dándome la bienvenida a esta nueva vida, nuestra primera cita, el primer beso, nuestra boda, la primera luna de miel en Londres, los paseos tomados de la mano bajo la luna, la llegada de cada uno de los chicos…los besos, las caricias, su sonrisa, u olor, los llevaba tatuados en la piel como propios, nuestros sueños…como seria capaz de sobrevivir si el ya no estuviera a mi lado?. Sin darme cuenta una llovizna dio inicio cubriendo mi rostro con una capa fina de ella, pronto se convirtieron en gotas recorriendo mis mejillas, las deje correr…para que sustituyeran las lágrimas que estaría derramando en este momento…

**-Esme? –** gire el rostro hacia su voz, estaba de pie en la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón de nuestra habitación con el seño fruncido, me lance a sus brazos sintiendo ese cosquilleo en la nariz que anunciaba lagrimas que jamás llegarían, el me estrecho contra su pecho hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello húmedo sin necesidad de palabras ni dones podría asegurar que el también se repetía internamente que seguíamos juntos**…-Escuchaste a Alice cierto?-** pregunto sin soltarme, asentí en su pecho, mordiéndome el labio para no sollozar, quería quedarme allí hasta que la idea de que pude haberlo perdido se esfumara por completo y estuviera segura que ninguno de los dos íbamos a desaparecer**.- Estamos bien, estamos juntos…no tienes porque estar así-** alzo mi cara, limpiando el camino que habían dejado las gotas en mis mejillas

**-Iba a perderte-** mi voz se quebró

**-Pero no paso, estoy aquí-** medio sonrió

**-No se que haría sin ti… no… no puedo soportar siquiera la idea de…**

**-No lo pienses, siempre estaré aquí… a tu lado-** acaricio mi rostro dulcemente

**-Me lo prometes?-** sabia que aquello era cierto pero tenia que asegurarme por completo de que jamás se fuera de mi lado, el sonrió como solo lo hace conmigo y junto nuestras narices en un beso esquimal

**-Te lo prometo, Palabra de Cullen**….

**-Te amo…desde siempre….**-bese sus labios

**-Te amo….para siempre….- **me contesto regalándome una sonrisa y aprisionándose en sus brazos, de los cuales jamás querría salir….

* * *

TwT awwww quede traumada de por vida con esa vision, la cara de Esme y de Alice cuando matan a sus amados no se me olvidara jamas...

reviews?

BECHOS!


End file.
